Ninja of the Ebon Shadow (3.5e Prestige Class)
Ninja of the Ebon Shadow Ninjas of the Ebon Shadow are masters of stealth. They are known and respected for their abilities to use shadow magic to protect them from magical detection and fool the senses. Becoming a Ninja of the Ebon Shadow Rogues typically train to become Ninjas of the Ebon Shadow because of their extensive training in stealth. There are a variety of classes that may become a member and organizations of these ninjas often use the diversity of the backgrounds of their members to a full advantage. Ninjas of the Ebon Shadow benefit from ability scores that rogues favor and they are just as adaptable and diverse. Class Features All of the following are class features of the Ninja of the Ebon Shadow. : Ninjas of the Ebon Shadow are able to tap into the vast powers of the plane of shadow and use those powers to augment their stealth and strikes. You have access to a pool of shadow points with a maximum size equal to 1/3 your ranks in the hide skill + your Intelligence modifier. You use these shadow points to use class abilities. If you are in an area with shadowy illumination or darker (including magical darkness), you can spend a standard action to recover all of your shadow points. (Su): Ninjas of the Ebon Shadow are taught, as part of joining the secret society how to protect themselves from being magically watched and instead remain hidden in the shadows. You are continually under the effects of a Nondetection spell. (Su): At each class level, you can choose one of the abilities in the following table. These effects last 1 round unless otherwise noted. (Ex): As a swift action, you can deal up to an extra +1d6 sneak attack damage per odd class level. Each extra +1d6 sneak attack damage costs 1 shadow point. (Su): At 2nd level, you are continually under the effect of a Undetectable Alignment spell. (Su): Upon reaching 3rd level, you are protected from all devices, powers, and spells that reveal location. This ability protects against information gathering by divination spells or effects that reveal location. The ability even foils limited wish, miracle, and wish when they are used to gain information about your location (however, metafaculty can pierce this protective barrier). In the case of scrying that scans an area you are in, the effect works, but you are simply not detected. Remote viewing or scrying attempts that are targeted specifically on you do not work. Furthermore, magical sensors and traps, such as Explosive Runes, Glyph of Warding, or Symbol of Pain do not register, threaten, or harm you unless triggered by another creature. :Note: "Borrowed" from Ghostwheel's Trapsmith. (Su): You can conceal the magic auras on yourself or any item in your possession as a free action as far as magical detection is concerned. Once an item leaves your possession it displays its auras in 5 rounds. You can also reveal any of the auras as a free action. (Su): At 5th level, you are protected from all devices, powers, and spells that would allow another creature to read your mind or emotions unless you otherwise allow it to. You also can make a second saving throw the round after you fail a saving throw against a mind-affecting spell or effect at the same DC as the original saving throw. Campaign Information Playing a Ninja of the Ebon Shadow Combat: Ninjas of the Ebon Shadow are excellent infiltrators. They can use their abilities to sneak up on unsuspecting enemies and kill them before they have a chance to react. In a pitched battle, they often draw on their shadow abilities to help hide their allies and confuse their enemies with areas of darkness. Advancement: Many Ninjas of the Ebon Shadow make great Assassins. Otherwise, they can benefit greatly from classes that improve sneak attack damage. Resources: Ninjas of the Ebon Shadow form small groups and these groups have like-minded interests and goals. As a team, they will help each other as they can, but being part of a group also carries burdens of rival ninjas and opposed organizations. Ninjas of the Ebon Shadow in the World Ninjas of the Ebon Shadow are excellent infiltrators. They organize themselves in small groups (or clans if you prefer), each with like-minded aspirations and world views. They take action to motivate their views (whether that be defending an ancient temple, or actively seeking out and destroying rival ninjas). All of their actions happen in the shadows and are very difficult to trace back to their groups. NPC Reactions: NPCs are often wary of Ninjas of the Ebon Shadow. How can you trust someone who makes a point of hiding their actions? None the less, some NPCs are blessed by a group of these ninjas that protect their village and are thankful for the assistance. Other NPCs faintly whisper about friends that just suddenly disappeared in the night. Ninja of the Ebon Shadow Lore Characters with ranks in Knowledge (local) can research Ninjas of the Ebon Shadow to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Prestige Class Category:Grimoire